fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arsyn Chronicles
2016 01/13/2016 *Arsyn sat at her work bench outside her house, pouring liquid into glass bottles and stuffing corks with rags as wicks into them. She giggled to herself. These would be a hit. She had already cleaned the house (which she suspected used to be a fast food restaurant with only a drive thru), added some rugs, washed her bike, robbed some kids, and fed Chip the Destroyer. The day she stops being scared of that rabbit is the day it stops chewing through its cage and lighting things on fire. She loves her little sidekick. Arsyn finished her last molotov cocktail and stood up to stretch. She needed a drink. Where to go? Nuked has a new drink out. Let's try that one. * ((And then plenty of RP that I, CharlesZ, is way too lazy to add in)) 01/03/2016 Arsysn paced around the shack, twirling her twin swords. Azar stood across from her and deflected half-hearted swings. They weren't exactly training. More like doing something with their hands while they spoke. "Do you think it's a good idea?" Azar asked as he blocked an overhead strike. "I don't see a better one. Besides, Bishop is giving Blackgate a bad name. Legion only has to declare us terrorists and that's all anyone will hear. That bomb thing was a TOTAL disaster." "Yeah it was pretty bad." "IT WAS A BAD WEEKEND." Arsyn twirled and swiped at her brother's legs, which he deflected easily. "What I'm saying is, i think I'd be a better candidate for a higher up in the Kasm Blackgate area. I could start my own group and do things my own way. Screw Bishop. He's going to get us all killed. But i can't do it by myself. Craddock is only sticking around while he's getting paid. I need the money they offered him and the files in his office. " "Files? What files?" He asked. Arsyn ducked a head shot. "Yes. He has information he never shared with me. Things like our arms dealers, next targets, secret contacts. These are important if i want to start my own team. So I'm taking Kyle with me to break into Bishop's office and take some money, files, and probably a souvenir." "Of course." "Of course of course! If i have a chance to jack a paper weight or a letter opener, I'll do it." Azar simply rolled his eyes. Arsyn laughed as she finally swatted him in the arm with the flat of her blade. "Bishop will be pissed when he finds out." Azar pointed out. Arsyn nodded. "He will. But he's too smart to cause dissention between Psychos. It'll be fine. If not, I can use his own people against him. " "So when will you start recruiting your team?" "Immediately. I even have a team name picked out." She smiled excitedly. "Oh god." He laughed. "What is it?" "Hellfire squad." She thrust her sword at his chest only to be blocked. Azar stopped and stared at her. "Really? More fire themes?" "My followers will be called 'Matches.'" Azar dropped his quarter staff and left the room. 2015 12/10/2015 Heathalore Abernathy stood atop a soap box in the town square in Galaxa. She had fire in her eyes and a megaphone in her hand. Her legion uniform was in prestine condition. Most passers by just glanced at her and continued on their way. She cleared her throat and raised the megaphone to her lips and pointed to a wanted poster on the wall beside her. "WHO HERE HAS ANY INFORMATION ON THIS WOMAN? ARSYN OF BLACKGATE GOES BY MANY SURNAMES: APOCALYPSE, ARMAGEDDON, EVOLUTION, REVOLUTION, REBELLION, RAIN, AND MANY MORE. ANY INFORMATION YOU HAVE SHOULD BE REPORTED TO THE LEGION WATCH STATION." She notices no one is paying attention. Her face turns red and she glares down at the crowd. "THIS WOMAN IS RESPONSIBLE FOR AT LEAST 12 CIVILIAN CASUALTIES AND 23 DIRECT LEGION ASSASSINATIONS! SHE IS A CRIMINAL AND A TERRORIST! IF SHE IS NOT APPREHENDED IMMEDIATELY, INNOCENT PEOPLE WILL DIE!!" *Elsewhere* Arsyn dangled her boot-clad feet above the water under the bridge she currently occupied. She was a little dirty with twigs and leaves occupying her ears and tail. She plucked the leaves out in frustration and muttered to herself. "If that asshole throws me off the roof one more time i swear to cthulu... Stop getting dirty all the time! Tail, i love you but dang! I have to clean you constantly! Maybe i should invest in a real broom instead of sliding my booty across the floor. Hm. That will probably help. " "Talking to yourself again?" Arsyn jumped and glanced behind her. "Oh it's you. Come to throw me off a bridge next?" Her guest came and sat down beside her, laughing to himself. "I had to. You were trying to steal my biscuits." "They were mine!" "Yes. But i was the one eating them." "....I'll kill you one of these days." "If you were going to kill me, you would have." He gave her a cocky grin that made Arsyn want to kiss him and punch him in the face at the same time. She smiled back, laughed a little, then pushed him off the bridge. He gave out a short yell and landed in the cold, knee-deep water below. "Dammit, Arsyn!" She choked on a laugh and tried to jump back as a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her in as well. Water splashed her in the face. "Gotcha," he said with a grin. 12/02/2015 'Holy crap this is awful. It's too tight. Well i wouldn't have fit in here with my wings, i guess. Not digging my leg being asleep for the last hour, though.' The wagon jerked to a halt and Arsyn could hear muffled voices through the wardrobe doors and the clothes that filled it, though she couldn't tell what they were saying. One voice was obviously the wagon driver. The other was a bit gruffer. Something about a checkpoint. CHECKPOINT! SHIT! THEY WERE GONNA CHECK THE CART! Arsyn wiggled around until she was inside the biggest, heaviest fur coat she could feel with her back to the back wall of the wardrobe. The wagon shook as someone stepped into the back and began opening crates and barrels. Arsyn held her breath as the wall opened behind her. She turned and looked a tall, scruffy-faced legionaire in the eyes. She had her back against the door! Well then. Time to improvise. "This is NOT Narnia. " The legionaire glared at her. "I know you! You're one of those Blackgate terrorists! Put your hands up!" He reached down to grab his pistol and, once again, Arsyn had to act quickly. So she punched him right in the throat. The man made a "GAK" noise and grabbed his neck. While he was bent over, coughing, Arsyn climbed out of the wardrobe and onto a barrel. 'Did he need to pack everything so tightly?' Another nazi rounded the wagon and spotted her. "We have Arsyn of Blackgate!" She screamed into her walkie. 'Crap.' She aimed the barrel of her rifle at Arsyn's chest and fired. Now, kids, when someone shoots a gun at you, you tend to do something really stupid. This is one of those times. Arsyn launched herself full-force off the barrel at the legionaire. The bullet landed in the crate beside her, about 2 inches from Arsyn's shoulder as the Psycho tackled the military woman to the ground. The mutant's vision blurred as a sharp pain ran from her ankle all the way up her leg. 'Well that's definitely sprained.' She took the moment of confusion to karate chop her new target in the throat as well. By the point, the first legionaire had recovered and was climbing out of the wagon. Arsyn took a deep breath, tried to ignore the pain in her ankle, and sprinted toward the woods. And boy did it suck. The gun-toter was following not far behind. He'd catch her soon. Or simply shoot her, if he could get a clear shot. Arsyn ducked around a bend of tightly knit trees and slowed her pace. She pulled the dagger from her boot and waited for him to catch up. He rounded the corner and raced toward her at top speeds. The Psycho dropped to the ground just as he could reach her andtripped over her and fell forward. She kicked him off and climbed onto his back. 'Not a good day for heavy armor, huh?' He tried to roll over but Arsyn just tossed her weight and kept him pinned. His gun was still holstered and he reached for it, only to get stabbed in the hand. "You terrorist scum! The high commander will have your head on a-" Arsyn shoved the blade into the back of his neck, right beside the spine, and jerked it out, leaving him half decapitated. She grabbed his gun and took off as fast as her ankle would allow, not bothering to watch her pursuer bleed out. 'Well that was exciting. At this pace, I'll make it to Greyfell by noon.' 11/21/2015 Arsyn awoke to the sound of birds chirping loudly. 'Come on, guys. Just a few more minutes.' She rolled over a bit and quickly remembered she was on the roof of Tuck's, a bar in Dodge, and shouldn't roll around with her eyes closed. Good way to land on the ground, that is. She sat up and rubbed her mask-patterned eyes. It was the grey part of the morning where birds are the only thing awake. She began stretching and wondered if there were still legionaires downstairs. One way to find out. She crawled to the edge of the roof and carefully swung herself over, dropping herself gently onto the dumpster lid. She hopped to the ground and tried the back door. Locked. 'Well then.' With a determined stride, she marched over to Mr. Tuckerson's window. His was the only bedroom with an alley window. Arsyn gave the window a gentle pull and realized it, too, was locked. 'Why do bad things always happen to good....decent...OKAY people??' She rolled her eyes and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and began straightening it. She slid it in the crack between the windows and unhinged the little lock. 'How does one compete with such intense security? ' The little raccoon-faced mutant climbed through the window and pulled it closed behind her. "You coulda jus knocked," Tuck said, sleepily, from his bed. "Wasn't expecting to wake you. Sorry about that. Any gun jockies out there?" "Sent em home before close. Still a private business, this is. Stuff's behind the bar still. " "Thanks, Tuck." "Not a problem, darlin," he said, rolling over to face the wall. "One more thing, though." "Sure. What?" "No comin here no more. Can't risk it. And you're a good kid but damn you bad for business. " "Understood. Sleep tight, Tuck." "Good luck out there. " With that, Mr. Tuckerson settled down into bed and Arsyn walked out his bedroom door. The bar was empty, like he said, except for DeLuse. DeLuse was Tuck's cousin and in charge of guarding the liquor and working the night shift for any late visitors. The two nodded curtly at each other and she grabbed her things. After one night together, the two had found it a bit awkward speaking to each other. Arsyn found something about a man with 4 arms intriguing. But the smell of 4 armpits was a deal breaker. Backpack in hand, she exited the bar through the front door. She made it about halfway down the street when she saw two legion patrollers. Arsyn quickly ducked behind a supply crate outside a grocery store. They passed at a leisurely pace then rounded the corner. She let out the breath she had been holding. 'I need to get the hell out of Dodge.' That's when she noticed an unattended caravan wagon across the street. Arsyn walked over to it and peeked in the back. Most of it appeared to be pre-war antiques. Chairs, bookshelves, couches, and even chests and wardrobes took up all the space. According to the travel ledger that was left open on a decorative couch, this shipment was going to Odinville. 'Perfect! I can just hop out in Greyfell. This might even work.' 11/19/2015 "If you choose the side of neutrality, you are choosing the side of the oppressor! You allow an army into your city and they WILL use force against you! It will start as a few helpful changes. Supply shipments, human advocacy groups, a night watch program, things like that. They'll set up guard towers and agree to supply a city with clean water and military backing if people agree to submit to new laws and even surrender weapons. Then they install a curfew and a perimeter, punishing people for being out late and checking cargo shipments before they're allowed in the city. They literally control your water, your weapons, your trade, and your homes. This is when it gets evil. Next they feed the human advocates nationalist propaganda and racial distrust. The ghouls simply want to infect you. The mutants will steal your children. They want all humans to be like them. 'The human race is safest when it's the only one.' I SAY F**K THAT!! The humans are the remnants of pre-war aristocrats, politicians, and military! They left the poor and the sick on the surface to die in the bombs and the fallout!! They hid underground and waited until their weak, fragile, radiation-sensitive bodies could handle it and then came back to the surface expecting a big welcome and a kingdom to call their own!! Their ancestors caused this mess and now they expect Altereds to just bow down to the mighty human overlords! In case they have forgotten, WE WERE HUMANS TOO! Evolution chose to make the poor, forgotten humans of the surface into something stronger, something better! We've adapted to breathing and drinking radiation! We are stronger, faster, and better suited to be here than any vault slug! They can't even go out in the sun for too long without burning to a crisp!! Guess that happens when so many generations have never seen the light of day. But my war is not with dirt dwellers. It is with the fascist terrorist group that so calmly controls everything in your lives. The Blackgate Psychos refuse to allow a humans-only military operation to control our world! They MUST BE STOPPED! Think of your children! Legion has already moved 7 mutant and ghoul families from Dodge and 3 kids are missing! They're herding us into internment camps! I've been there! I've seen them! Legion doesn't care who they hurt! Purification campaigns have increased four fold in the last 3 years! These aren't subtle. They're not discreet. They corral all the Altered to the town square in the middle of the night and kill anyone who doesn't get in a damn caravan to who knows where!! Loved ones go missing and no one does anything about it! You know what they're doing?? Housing your friends and family in tiny, dirty living quarters and experimenting on them! Trying to cure mutation and infection! The truly greedy legionaires sell them to the slave trade! I've rescued mutants from corrupt Legion traffic deals! Does this sound like a benevolent organization that cares about the welfare of all?! Even a mutant BABY is still just another MUTANT THREAT! Wake up and take control before they have us all backed into a corner like caged mice! Fight for your right to exist in a world where our ancestors cleaned up the destruction caused by humans! Fight for-" *BOOM* The door exploded with such a force that some of the shrapnel impaled two ghouls standing at the edge of the throng closest to the door. Screams and panic followed immediately. "THIS IS LEGION WATCH! GET ON THE FLOOR OR BE SHOT!" Seven men and women in full camo and combat armor burst into the room and began open firing on any Altered who remained standing. Arsyn dropped from the table she had been using as a stage and bolted for the door. One legionaire broke from the group and began chasing her. "Don't shoot, Dougan! He wants her alive!!" That was new. She took the opportunity to turn around, drop to the floor, and trip the man chasing her. She yanked her pistol out of her belt and quickly shot him in the back before getting back up and running. Sorry, Dougan. "GET HER!" Sounds like a good cue to leave. She threw her whole body against the outside door and tumbled into the back alley behind the bar. Gotta hide gotta hide. Arsyn spotted a dumpster and ran over to it. Throwing the lid down, she pulled herself on top of it and jumped up to grab the ledge of the roof. With many a groans and mental curses, she heaved herself onto the roof. She heard the legionaires burst into the ally half a second later. "Where'd she go??" "Search the area! Hasting wants her alive for questioning." Well that was news to her. Last she saw, her wanted posters had said "Wanted: Dead or Alive." Well someone sure was becoming popular. And increasingly valuable, it seemed. She laughed quietly to herself. Her bounty hunter must be so disappointed! Now he had to capture her instead of killing her. This was great. She listened to the legionaires search and argue below her before splitting up to check a larger perimeter. She knew the drill. One would be waiting down in the bar for her to return. It would be a while before she could safely climb down. She had stowed some things behind the bar earlier that night. Oh well. Sleeping on the roof it is, then. 10/20/2015 Arsyn sat on the stone fence singing to herself and loading her rifle. "Sarah, Sarah, will you come out tonight?" Azar sat beside her. The two had been in Dragstone for two nights now. Their target was the wife of a Legion Captain named Haze. It was pretty well assumed that once Haze saw his wife dead, he would simply off himself. Regardless, he wasn't the problem. His wife was a major nationalist campaigner and did one hell of a job raising money for the Purification Campaigns. Scum. "Sarah, Sarah, the moon is shining bright." Azar was leaning on the opposite side of the wall, sitting on the ground with his eyes closed. It was a full moon and Arsyn was thankful for the extra light. "Go put your hat and jacket on and tell your mother you won't be long." Sarah Haze finally entered the kitchen. Arsyn gently dropped behind the fence with Azar and propped her gun on the stone. She stared down the barrel, visually closing the 20 yard gap down the hill to the window. Arsyn inhaled. "And I'll be waiting for you round the cor....ner." *click* Sarah's head snapped back as the bullet splattered her brains against the back wall. Azar didn't even flinch. Arsyn jumped up with a loud laugh. "Did you see that??! The look on her face when her head jerked was hilarious. You missed it, didn't you. You suck." Azar was finally looking at her. "You're sick," he said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah but you love me. " "Our parents would be proud," he chuckled. 10/05/2015 She hung upside down from the tree she was camping in. She streyched and fell gracefully, landing on her feet in the dust. She shouldered her backpack and started traveling down the road, still a mite sleepy. Azar would meet her in the next town. Arsyn smiled and skipped a little bit. In Ogden, she would meet with her new temp squad for a mission. Bishop said this one would be more for fun than anything else. Stir up a bit of trouble. The legion group in Greyfell was small and rather obsolete but Bishop thought he had a good idea for how to send a message. According to Bishop amd Farver, no Blackgate Psychos had yet visited Greyfell. That's fine. Arsyn smiled to herself. She'd leave a good impression. Category:Chronicles